Aqua,Daughter of Poseidon ( Nico Di Angelo love story)
by laurenep1120
Summary: Aqua's life changes when she finds out she's a halfblood ,but not just any halfblood shes a daughter of the big 3, and also percys sister. Also she finds a love none other than Nico :)
1. Chapter 1: My world changes

**Aqua P.O.V**

"Hey Aqua"!, said Grover coming toward my locker

"Hey Grove!", I said Grover was my one and only friend so of course I was happy to see him

He smiled and told me that he was going to meet me after school.

I told him fine and he went off to his next class

I did the same , but I was stopped on the way

"Wear you think you going babe?" , said a familiar voice

I turned around and saw my ex boyfriend , Matt,.

"What do you want" I scolded

" To see what my babe is up to" he said while reaching to grab my butt which I stopped him from doing.

"I'm not your babe", I said in disgust

Then his eyes started glowing and turned into a monster of some sort

A hideous monster that before I could get a good look at him someone picked me up and took me out of the school.

I saw that it was Grover picking me up

I screamed and kicked for him to put me down .

""THE HECK GROVER! WHAT WAS THAT THING? PUT ME DOWN! WERE ARE WE GOING! GROVER!"

"Ill explain later " he said while putting me down ," but first we have to go see your mom"

* * *

**At Aqua's apartment**

****"Miss Jason"? said Grover

"Its time"

My mother gasp ,but she nodded her green eyes sparkled with concern.

I looked at my mother and pleaded "Whats going on? Whats it time for?"

"Aqua listen to me we are going somewhere , all will be answered when we get there.

But right now its too dangerous"

* * *

We pulled up to a empty field

"Mom why did we stop ? whats going on ?" I said I have never been so scared in my life

"I must go Aqua" She was holding back tears like this would be the last time we would ever see each other

" What?! Why?!

Because I am mortal the gates won't let me in go with Grover he will protect you.

She hugged me and I hugged her too I was holding tears because my questions have not been answered .

She kissed me on the forehead and went into her car and drove off

I sat on the ground and sobbed

Then a hand touched my should

"Grover", I whispered

Its ok come on theres someone I want you to meet


	2. Chapter 2: A Sailor What?

Chapter 2

* * *

Grover leed me up the hill and I saw a gate of some sort.

It read

στρατόπεδο αίμα ενός δεύτερου

Which for some reason I understood it said "Camp Half Blood"

Whats a Half blood ? I asked

You'll see, Grover replied

We walked through the gates and what I saw was breath-taking

It was so beautiful.

There were teenagers in armor fighting,Beautiful cabins , a climbing wall with REAL lava coming out of it, and beautiful strawberry fields.

While I was admiring its beauty I didn't notice that there was something...differn't... about Grover

Instead of feet he had ... donkey feet?

"What the Hell Grover?! You have donkey feet!"

Grover chuckle , "Actually there goat feet. I'm a satyr "

"A Sailor what? "I said

"NO! a SATYR !" He yelled

I threw my hands up in a surrender motion

"Ok ok , i got it gessh , wait a minute a satyr like that creature from greek mythology?"

"Yep" He said

"But that cant be real"I said

"Oh yes it is real, very real, The gods are real too even the children of those gods too."

"Your a Demigod Aqua, This is camp halfblood a place for people like you"


	3. Chapter 3 : My name is Aqua

Chapter 3

* * *

I followed Grover to a big four-story building.

Sitting on the porch I saw something that I couldn't believe my eyes.

On what I thought was a man with brown eyes , gray hair and looked to be about in his 40's turned out to be a half man half white stallion.

The horse man looked in our direction and gave a warm smile.

"Ah, Grover, I see you brought Aqua and successfully brought her here safe, Well done." he said

"How do you know"? my name I asked with my mouth hanging open.

"Well my dear we have been expecting you for some time now. By the way my name is Chiron, Well I suppose you have some questions, so follow me We have a orientation of this camp" , said while giving the same old farther like warm smile.

I grinned and followed him to watch the orientation.

* * *

*After the orientation*

"Wow I can't belive this is real", I said

Chiron nodded , clearly he has heard that type of reaction before and was use to it.

"Yes it is indeed real", said Chiron

He turned to Grover and said

" Why don't you show Aqua around the camp?"

Grover nodded and said to me

"Follow me "

He showed me the cabins first

All of them were beautiful in there own way , but out of all of them one caught my attention.

A beautiful sea green cabin with ocean like designs gave me a sense that I belonged there

I turend to grover and asked

"Who's is that cabin?"

Grover turned and smiled

"Poseidon's, but only one person stays there, His name is Percy Jackson and he's my best friend".

* * *

"I'll take you to the Hermes Cabin" , said Grover

When we got inside a girl with ash blonde hair and brown eyes asked

"Determined or Undetermined"?

"Undetermined"

Everyone gowned.

Apparently they don't like undetermined kids.

Just then a pair of twin boys came up to me and said in unison " Hi welcome to the Hermes cabin".

"I'm Travis" the boy of the left said, "and Hi I'm Conner" the boy on the right said.

The boys studied me real closely and A few inches away from my face

Travis then said, "I bet 10 drachmas she's a daughter of Aphrodite because she really pretty".

I blushed.

"Oh ya well I bet the same amount, but I think she's a daughter of Apollo" said Connor

"Your On well find out at the camp fire tonight " said Travis

I finally got a chance to speak and said ," Um hello?'

"Oh ya, forgot you were there" said Conner

"Whats your name?" ,said Travis

"Aqua"


End file.
